


Message Recived

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Hermann appears on Valentines day of all days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Recived

> _Looking over the itinerary for a new sample shipment- I left you something on your desk. Go check it out!_
> 
> _\- XO Newt_

 

Hermann studied the message written on the blank space of chalk board, unimpressed. He could only assume Newt had left this sometime before he had entered the lab, for him to find.

He sighed and turned his head towards his desk.

 _'It better not be a Kaiju organ in a box._ _'_ Hermann mentally groaned.

He expected to see a box leaking blue, but looking at his desk, he didn't see a box. Strange; the note clearly said there was something on his desk. He took a look back at the writing on the chalk board, then decided to hobble over to his desk to see just what it was Newt had left for him.

At his desk, he found a red envelope with a blue heart drawn onto it, as well as his name written on.

Not what he had expected.

In all honesty, he had expected a Kaiju organ in a box. It seemed so very Newt to do so; instead he had left an envelope, certainly with something inside. The blue heart drawn on however- It filled Hermann's chest with a warm buzz.

He shook his head to brush away the feeling. It was just an envelop, assumingly with a card inside. There was no need to act like school boy with a nervous crush. Then again, this was Newt. If it was some sort of card, it was thoughtful of him to leave this here. And maybe... maybe Hermann just had the possibly tiniest crush on his lab partner.

Hermann took a breath. “Get a hold of yourself.” He picked up the envelop and opened it carefully.

Inside he saw a folded piece of paper. Curious, Hermann took it out and unfolded it.... to find that it was shaped like a heart. It was decorated around the edges with blue lace and there was something written on it.

 

> _Be my space valentine, space champion!_

 

Hermann blinked, a light blush heating his cheeks. Had Newt made this for him? He must have, it made sense that way. However, now he was reminded of exactly what day it was today. It made sense why there was the heart shaped message left for him.

The physicist read over the writing again. There was the obvious implication of the text, and he wasn't sure why Newt had wrote something like that for him other than because of today's date, but he felt touched by the gesture.

“Newton...” He smiled to himself, whispering the scientist's name aloud.

He set the envelop down on his desk and went to make some tea.

Later, he was doing some work at his desk, the envelope with its contents sitting off to the side. The message on the chalkboard had also been erased so he could work there is needed. He was running some new data gathered from the last probe passing near the Breach site when Newt walked in.

“Dude, you'll never guess what they're sending over!” He cheerfully exclaimed. “Oh- you erased my message. I'm guessing you found the little gift I left you.”

Hermann snapped to attention and pushed the paper heart under his laptop, leaving a tiny portion sticking out.

“Um, yes. I did.” Hermann said, turning to face Newt. He was smiling widely.

“Did you like it?”

He hesitated, remembering he had moved it away. It had made him genuinely happy.

“Yes, but... you really didn't need to. Valentines day is... not my sort of thing.”

Newt's happy expression turned into a frown. Hermann bit his lip. Maybe that was the wrong way of wording it.

“What? Come on, Herms-”

“No, Newt.” He stood from his chair. “I appreciate what you left for me, I really do. I just do not see the big deal about today. To me it's always been ridiculous and over-commercialized. I never cared much for it.”

“...Sorry, man. I didn't think-”

“Newton, it's alright. Your gesture is appreciated.”

He nodded. “You're welcome.” He started to turn to walk over to his side of the lab, but then he turned back. “I always saw today as doing something special for someone you... care about, and I thought I'd leave you something special.”

Hermann breathed in and braced himself on his cane. It was all so enduring, he wasn't sure how to respond.

He did know one way, however...

“Then... let me show you my message to you; what I feel.”

“Herms-” But before he could reply, Hermann took a leap of faith, went forward and kissed Newt in full.

He'd wanted to do this for so long, and though he always had mixed feelings about this day, this was the perfect excuse to express just what he felt for Newt. Everything he had felt for all those years, he could finally show, all in one swift move.

The physicist pulled away, and he saw that Newt was staring at him with a dumbfound expression.

“So, that- does that mean you-” He sputtered.

“Gott, Newton, I just kissed you. I think the implications are very clear.”

Newt reached a hand out and took Hermann's. He took a quick glance, squeezed his hand, and looked back up.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

They both laughed quietly for a moment, and then it grew quiet between them.

“Are you cool with roses then? There's supposed to be some coming later.”

Hermann didn't answer, just smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again.

 


End file.
